Chaleur Humaine
by DearNightRainbow
Summary: Chaleur Humaine es una historia de ficción compuesta por un conjunto de relatos eróticos protagonizados por Kurt Hummel; un prostituto de 19 años, poseedor de un rostro hermoso, un par de aguamarinas misteriosas y un cuerpo hechizante; el cual no tiene problemas en entregar a todo aquel que este dispuesto a pagar por él.


**DISCLAIMER:** La presente historia posee lenguaje grosero y contenido erótico entre dos hombres. Por lo que si eres de esas persona que no le gusta este tipo de cosas puedes evitarte el mal rato y no continuar leyendo, pero si lo haces lo dejo bajo tu propia decisión y responsabilidad. Asimismo, los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los he tomado prestados para crear mi propia historia de ficción, y por esa razón algunas de las personalidad de estos personajes han sido cambiadas. Sin nada más que agregar, espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**CHALEUR HUMAINE**

**CAPITULO 1**

**TENTACIÓN IRRESISTIBLE.**

A lo largo de sus quince años como persona encargada de mantener la seguridad y el orden de su ciudad, Sebastián Smythe se consideraba una persona que había visto y vivido muchas situaciones. Situaciones de las cuales se podría decir que algunas de ellas (en un número menor de veces, claro) habían sido buenas y otras no tanto. Su trabajo, si se le podía llamar de esa manera ya que algunos de sus colegas lo consideraban una completa mierda, era algo así como un sube y baja de emociones, ya que jamás se sabía la certeza de los resultados y esa era la parte que a veces le fatigaba.

Pero no se confundan, no es que él odiara su trabajo o se estuviera quejando de ello, a pesar de todo, Sebastián sentía aprecio a su trabajo como policía. Si bien en su mayoría pasaban cosas malas, había veces en las que también pasaban cosas buenas; como aquella vez que pudo rescatar a dos pequeños e indefensos niños de las manos de un sucio malnacido violador. Un parasito para la sociedad, como solía pensar Sebastián de todos esos criminales. Ver aquellos inocentes rostros redondos y aquel par de ojos brillantes llenos de alivio y gratitud al verse libre de las manos de aquella escoria, hizo que Sebastián amara su trabajo. Por primera vez se sintió digno de lo que hacía y es por esa razón que cada día trata hacerlo lo mejor que puede, dando todo a su alcance para mantener la paz y armonía que resulta ser tan efímera en estos días.

Pero para lograrlo, para hacer cumplir sus objetivos, Sebastián solo tenía una un plan…, el cual consistía en siempre seguir las reglas de la rectitud para de está manera conseguir ser alguien honorable, alguien intachable

O al menos eso creía hasta aquel día….

Alzó su vista de la libreta que tenía entre sus manos.

—Haber Mr. Colfer.—Dijo con serenidad (una serenidad que había adquirido gracias a los años laborando en su trabajo) al chico de piel pálida como el papel y rostro anguloso que tenía enfrente.—… tengo entendido que ésta es su quinta vez detenido. Con ésta ya son tres detenciones por indecoro en lugares no debidos y tiene otras dos por portar sustancias ilegales ¿Tiene algo que decir a su favor?

El mencionado, el cual daba a demostrar por su gesto despreocupado en el rostro que le valía un reverendo pepino lo que estaba diciendo ese sujeto de uniforme azul oscuro, ladeó su rostro y mirándolo con ojos de hierro, dijo:

—No tengo nada que decir…, o bueno si, porque no dejas de hacerte el pendejo fingiendo ser el policía honesto y en lugar de estarme haciendo perder mí tiempo porque no solo tomas mi culo y ya.

El policía miró al chico con el ceño fruncido. Un gesto que dio a demostrar su confusión.

—Veo que también tiene una boca muy sucia, pero ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo quiero su parte trasera?—Incluso cuando fuera tentado, no podía perder su pulcritud.

—Como si no lo supiera. Siempre es lo mismo, es lo que todas las basuras como tu quieren siempre.—Masculló el castaño, casi escupiendo las palabras con rencor.—¿A caso nos creen idiotas? ¿A caso se piensan que no nos damos cuenta que todos ustedes se la pasan la mayoría de las noches en busca de putos baratos como yo para podernos meter a sus autos patrullas con la excusa de "que estamos infringiendo la ley"? Vamos, que soy puto pero no soy estúpido, sé que solo es un pretexto para poder jodernos de a gratis y saciar sus bizarras fantasías a cambio de dejarnos libre.

Sebastián enroscó su mirada en el rostro de aquel chico que hablaba con tanto rencor, pero más que enroscar su mirada se dedico a examinar cada facción delicadamente. Sin perderse cada detalle. Lo hizo en línea recta de abajo hacia arriba, comenzado por aquella delicada barbilla deslizándose posteriormente hacia sus labios y mejillas ovaladas y rojas como el carmesí a causa del enojo, su nariz respingada y entonces se detuvo en sus ojos; ojos que le parecieron bellos y deslumbraste como una exquisita joya, pero profundos y sombríos como el interior del océano.

Aquello le lleno de intriga.

Ahondo más en las profundidades de aquellas orbes donde pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de la serenidad y tranquilidad que mostraba en el rostro aquel chico de piel pálida, cada una de sus emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos, y para aquel entonces no miraba más que unos ojos de hierro que lo observaban a él como si quisieran beber cada gota de su esencia con la intención de buscar una manera de debilitarlo.

No iba a mentir, esa mirada le perturbaba.

—Yo solo hago mi trabajo como es debido, jamás me he aprovechado de mi autoridad para conseguir cosas.—Declaró con tono afirmativo.

—Haber cuanto te dura el teatrito "policía honesto". Todos siempre quieren algo: si no es sexo, es dinero o es drogas… pero te advierto que lo único que puedo darte es mi cuerpo. Gracias a que tú llegaste justo cuando estaba a punto de irme con el primer cliente no tengo ningún centavo que tirarte.

Sebastián dejo pasar eso último, hizo como si no lo había escuchado y dirigió la mirada a sus papeles.

—Tu expediente dice que te llamas Kurt Hummel, que tienes 19 años, que has sido detenido cuatro veces y que eres estudiante de una academia de diseño ¿Por qué si eres un estudiante te dedicas a este tipo de cosas?

El más joven torció los ojos en un gesto de que aquello era una pregunta realmente estúpida con una respuesta lo bastante obvia.

—¿Tu por qué crees? —Farfulló.

—Ya sé que pagarse un estudio no es cosa fácil, pero ¿No podrías haber conseguido otro trabajo? Un trabajo un poco más decente y menos controversial.

—¿Que quieres que te diga _poli?_, yo solo se darle el culo a los hombres a cambio de dinero. Llevo haciendo esto por más de ocho años.

—¿Qué acaso no tienes familia?

—¡Ja! Familia…—Dijo Kurt en un tono sarcástico, pero Sebastián pudo ver en sus ojos un sentimiento muy parecido a la nostalgia.—Mi única familia son un perro y un gato que me esperan todas las noches.

—¿Hablo de tu verdadera familia?

—No tengo.

—No te creo, todos tenemos una familia.

—Di eso por tu cuenta, polí. —Masculló el joven. — Pero si tanto quieres saber…., yo no tengo una familia porque al igual que todo lo que hace estorbo yo fui olvidado y botado a los poco días de nacer en la puerta de un orfanato. Ese lugar de mierda donde nos trataban como basura, así que a la edad de doce años me escape con otros dos chicos de quince años. Y pues, desde entonces, solo como un perro vagabundo y sin alguien en quien poderme recargar, me las he apañado como sea para seguir adelante, para poder sobrevivir de algún modo.

—¿Cómo fue que caíste en el mundo de la prostitución?

—Joder, que fastidioso eres. Hubiera preferido un millón de veces ser arrestado por el policía gordo con la pansa de Santa Claus. Él seguramente, en lugar de estarme preguntando puras estupideces como lo estás haciendo tu, ya me hubiese dicho que le diera el culo y luego me hubiera dejado ir.

—¡Yo no me aprovecharé de mi autoridad para conseguir cosas! Solo trato de hacer mi trabajo.

—Pues deberías de dedicarte a eso en lugar de estar de chismoso queriendo meter tus narices en el pasado de un puto. Estoy seguro que tu trabajo no tiene nada que ver con el periodismo.

Sebastián fulmino con la mirada al castaño quién si se dio cuenta de dicho gesto no lo mostro. Su rostro pareció igual de sereno como las nubes en el cielo que se dejan arrastrar por la corriente sin replicar nada.

«Que chico más extraño» pensó, apartando su mirada de aquel par de ojos grises tan profundos e inmóviles que parecían dos pequeños charcos negros y congelados en medio del bosque. Sobre sus superficies congeladas pudo ver la tristeza, el odio y el vacio.

Decidió olvidarse de aquel par de ojos y se le antojó cuanto antes terminar su trabajo. Era raro, incluso antes ya se había topado con verdaderos asesinos que poseían ojos penetrantes y más amenazadores que los ojos de aquel chico flacucho que tenía enfrente, pero a diferencia de esos asesinos había algo en ese chico de piel blanca que lo hacía sentirse expuesto.

—Voy a pedirle que se dé la vuelta Mr. Colfer.—Dijo con voz apacible.

—¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme simplemente por mi nombre _"poli honorable"?_ El solo escucharte decir _Mr. Colfer _me provocan ganas de escupirte en la cara.

Cerró sus ojos y tomo una fuerte, pausada y muy larga respiración. Ese chico malcriado era capaz de robarle la paciencia hasta un bendito.

—Está bien, mientras antes terminemos con esto mejor.—Refunfuño.

—Hasta que al fin dices algo que me interese, "_Poli_"—Le tentó el castaño.

—Date la vuelta, Kurt.

El mencionado sin mediar más palabras hizo lo que se le ordeno. Se dio la vuelta y para apoyarse colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la lata fría del carro patrulla. Sintió como Sebastián le abría las piernas dando golpes a sus pies con la punta de aquellas pesadas botas y a los segundos un par de manos frías comenzaron a palmearle el cuerpo sobre la tela de su ropa.

—Voy a pedirte que te desnudes.

Sereno como la brisa del viento que los envolvía esa noche en su manto invisible y sin mostrar el más mínimo ápice de pudor o vergüenza el castaño fue despojando una a una sus prendas, tomándose su tiempo, hasta quedar únicamente en su ropa interior.

—Su señoría desea algo más.—Murmuró lacónicamente.

—Vuelve a tu anterior posición.—Zanjó Sebastián, mostrándose escéptico.

Una vez Kurt se volteó y volvió a apoyar sus manos en la fría lata del auto patrulla, Sebastián se acercó unos cuantos pasos más. De nuevo le separó las piernas con sus botas y comenzó el recorrido con sus ojos, el castaño no presentaba en su piel ninguno tipo de tatuajes ni tampoco rastro de que estuviera involucrado en algún grupo criminal. Sin embargo, hubo algo que a Sebastián le llamó mucho la atención, fueron las ciertas cicatrices que se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo del castaño. Si bien no eran muchas cicatrices y casi no se notaban al menos que te acercaras lo suficiente, había las suficientes para darse cuenta que cada una representaba una atroz historia.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?—Pregunto el agente policial rosando con la yema de su dedo el surco blanco que yacía al lado derecho de las costillas.

—¿A ti qué te importa?—Respondió tajante.

—Vamos, me he dado cuenta que no te gusta que se metan en tus asuntos pero solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta de buena fe. No tienes porque sentirte atacado todo el tiempo y ser grosero.

—Entonces no preguntes cosas que no te incumben.

—Si no me dices no te dejaré ir.

—Vete a la mierda.

Sebastián lo miró desafiante.

Kurt soltó un suspiro escupiendo mil maldiciones sobre el apellido de aquel detestable agente y resignado y sin quedarle otra opción, dijo—: Algunas son de las peleas que tuve en el reformatorio donde me internaron cuando murió mamá y algunas otras son hechas por algún cliente que no le importa pagar unos cuantos billetes más a cambio de verse cumplido con su más loca fantasía.

Sebastián sintió que esas últimas palabras le estremecieron la piel. Pensó en ese mundo del cual provenía ese chico de ojos tranquilos, del cual sinceramente debía de reconocer que lo conocía solo por las cosas que le contaban sus compañeros de trabajo, y no le cabía en su cabeza el cómo habían personas que permitían que otros hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo a cambio de unos cuantos billetes, incluso permitir que te cortaran la piel y Dios sabe que otras cosas más terroríficas.

—¿Cómo permites que te hagan una cosa así?

—Al cliente se le cumple lo que pide. Eso, si tiene dinero para pagar.—Fue su respuesta.

Y sus ojos también lo confirmaron; en ellos nos había dolor, no había queja, no había ni el más minúsculo sentimiento de pena o tormento. Solo había una pequeña sombra que le impedía a Sebastián ahondar más en sus pensamientos.

_«En serio que es un chico extraño.—pensó.—No, no es un chico extraño.—rectifico.—es solo una pequeña semilla con la mala suerte de haber caído en un terreno seco, lleno de sombras y oscuridad, obligándose a luchar por sí mismo para poder alcanzar un rayo de sol»_

Sebastián vio que su mano aún continuaba recargada sobre la piel de aquel castaño de pensamientos indescifrables, por alguna extraña razón anteriormente no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una piel hermosa. Era suave, tersa, sedosa y el manto atenuante de la luna que le caía encima le ofrecía un brillo digno de admirar.

De pronto se sintió tentado y comenzó a tocar más piel con la escusa que delineaba cada cicatriz. Le delineó ambos lados de las costillas, su plano y para nada marcado estomago, "sin intención" alguna le roso un pezón y de pronto se encontró en su espalda ancha sin exagerar en los omoplatos pero con cintura estrecha. Sin darse cuenta se encontró fascinado, divinamente perdido en cada centímetro de aquella piel, de aquel cuerpo…, _el cuerpo de un puto que vendía su cuerpo a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar por él._

—No es por ser pesado, pero creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo _"policía honorable"_—Murmuró el castaño con cierto sarcasmo en su voz al sentir la mano del agente recorrerle su espalda baja.

Aquello hizo que Sebastián cayera a la realidad de golpe. Alejó su mano en un gesto como si la piel que hacía pocos segundos había estado tocando con gran devoción se hubiera convertido en trozo hirviente de carbón.

—Lo siento—Se disculpo, no entendía del todo que es lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que al llevarse la mano a la altura de su pecho pudo sentir como su corazón se hallaba acelerado y su cuerpo en completo se sentía extraño, más que extraño sentía una combinación de frio y calor por dentro, como si el invierno y el verano se hubiesen mezclado en uno solo, creando una nueva estación, una que seguramente sería un completo caos.

—No hay problema.—Dijo Kurt.—Pero podemos terminar con esto de una buena vez, ya he perdido mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que la malnacida de Rachel se esta quedando con los buenos clientes.

—Ya hemos terminado.—Dijo Sebastián, haciendo lo posible para tranquilizar su cuerpo que con cada segundo se ponía cada vez más inquieto.—No he encontrado nada ilegal y no tengo pruebas de que hayas estado haciendo algo indebido en aquella esquina. Por favor vístete.—Casi le rogo para que lo hiciera.

Kurt lo miro extraño pero como lo había hecho en toda la noche, hizo lo que le pidió. Recogió sus prendas del piso y dándole la espala a Sebastián comenzó a vestirse. El mayor miró cada acción que hacia el castaño con detenimiento, la manera tan calmada y tranquila con la que recogía cada prenda esparcida en el piso y la manera en cómo cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía a medida se las ponía. Todo aquello era un espectáculo para él, un verdadero show y cuando menos lo supo se vio enredado en ese show.

No supo en qué momento sus pies se movieron para acercarse al castaño y rodearle con sus brazos la cintura. Ni siquiera supo el porqué lo contramino con su cuerpo al carro patrulla impidiéndole hacer nada.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto Kurt con tono molesto al ver la repentina acción del agente.

—No lo sé, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que soy un humano. Un humano que siente y que desea, uno que está a punto de cometer una locura. —Fue la respuesta del agente policial.

—Ja, sabía que al final se te terminaría cayendo el teatrito de policía honorable.—Murmuró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.—Todos siempre quieren algo, pero perdiste tu oportunidad por imbécil.—Dijo intentando zafarse de lo brazos de Sebastián.

—No confundas las cosas. —Dijo éste, con cierto tono de disgusto.—Ya te dije que yo jamás conseguiría cosas utilizando mi autoridad. En realidad, quiero comprar tus servíos.

—¡¿Qué?¡

—Tú no te has cansado de decirme en toda la noche que le entregas tu cuerpo a quien esté dispuesto a pagar por él, yo lo quiero y estoy dispuesto a pagar por él.

Kurt soltó otra sonrisa. Aquello le resultaba irónico, pero no le dio la mayor importancia. Al final de todo eso era lo que hacía, era un puto, uno que entregaba su cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

—Está bien _"policía honorable"._—Dijo calmadamente, tirando al piso la camisa que yacía en sus manos.—Solo te advierto que no soy tan barato. Ah, y si quieres que realice una fantasía descabellada el precio es todavía más alto.

—No hay problema con el dinero, gano lo suficiente como para darme el gusto de comprar un servidor sexual.—Aseguro el mayor.

—En serio que me das nauseas, ni siquiera puedes llamarme por lo que soy realmente…, soy un puto.

—Detesto la vulgaridad. —Confesó Sebastián.

—Sí, claro, ¿y por eso estas comprando mis servicios? Eres patético.

Sebastián lo fulminó con la mirada, pero su enojo se evaporo una vez el menor se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. Por un segundo el tiempo se eclipso alrededor de ambos, en aquel entonces solo existía un sordo silencio acompañado de sus miradas fijas en el otro y el aliento rosándoles las comisuras de los labios.

Racionalmente Sebastián sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en ese entonces era una verdadera idiotez, la cual atentaba con cada uno de sus principios. Pero siendo sincero, su cuerpo decía algo muy diferente a su pensamiento, tener aquel chico de piel pálida entre sus brazos era una verdadera tentación y lo único que deseaba con desbordante pasión era hacerlo completamente suyo. Por ello, siguiendo únicamente su instinto, no dudo ni un segundo apresarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos para luego plantearle un beso con desbordante pasión que hizo que ambos se quedarán sin aliento.

Tardaron varios segundos en recuperar la respiración, pero una vez recobraron la compostura, Sebastián volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de Kurt y lo beso una y otra y otra vez mientras el menor hacía lo propio con sus manos, deslizándolas sobre la camisa del agente hasta encontrar la zona de sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a acariciar trazando pequeños, delicados y mesurados círculos consiguiendo que estos se pusieran duros.

Sebastián soltó un suspiro de placer. Entonces Kurt, hábil como su naturaleza, se deslizo de entre sus brazos para colocarse hincado con el rostro a un milímetro de su parte intima. Alzó de nuevo su mirada—: Una vez le tire hacia abajo ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aún si te arrepientes tendrás que pagar—Recalcó, con sus dedos colocados fijamente en la cremallera del pantalón ajeno.

Sebastián, genuinamente apabullado y excitado, solo asintió con su rostro y dos segundos después su lánguido miembro se encontraba fuera del pantalón.

Kurt miro por unos escasos segundo el falo que tenía entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que junto con una sonrisa socarrona soltó un "Nada mal polí". Sebastián igualmente dejo escapar una media sonrisa ladina la cual fue sustituida por un gemido cuando su miembro fue engullido por aquella boca rosada, húmeda e infernalmente deliciosa. No iba a negarlo, aquel chico flacucho sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Había bastado únicamente de dos segundos dentro de aquella cavidad para encontrarse completamente duro y necesitado por más atención. Kurt por su parte sabía cómo dar ese tipo de atención, mientras con su boca no dejaba de atacar el miembro de Sebastián con su otra mano libre busco el botón de su pantalón para desatarlo y de esta manera lograr bajar la pendra hasta las rodillas para tener así acceso a sus bolas las cuales no dudo un segundo en masajear con las puntas de sus dedos.

Sebastián en aquel entonces se sentía completamente entregado en cada acción que ejecutaba Kurt sobre su cuerpo y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas. Sin embargo, lo que había provocado que llegara al límite fue cuando Kurt introdujo todo el miembro en su boca provocándole una arcada. Por unos segundos vio como el chico perdía el equilibrio, pero una vez recupero la compostura, sin mediar una palabra o un gesto, se colocó en pie y comenzó a despojarse de las pocas prendas que le quedaban, él también hizo lo mismo.

Cuando quedaron completamente desnudos Sebastián le rodeo de la cintura y le dio un beso ansioso. Kurt por su parte se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales pudo descubrir unas pupilas febrilmente dilatas por el deseo. Soltó una media sonrisa mientras en su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo gracioso que era realmente ese hombre. Fingiendo al principio que era una persona de honor y al final termino siendo como todos…,

Sin embargo, tenia que aceptar que había algo diferente en ese hombre. Lo cual no sabía que era realmente, pero que sentía en cada una de sus acciones…, en su forma de besarlo, de tocarlo, de abrazarlo.

Todo era muy distinto que a sus pasados clientes. No obstante, nada de eso importaba para él, ya que por experiencia sabía cómo terminaría todo aquello una vez finalizara el encanto.

—Date le vuelta. —Susurró Sebastián cerca de su oido, él por su parte y como el servidor complaciente que era, se dio vuelta. Sintió unos labios húmedos merodear alrededor de su nuca los cuales fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta detenerse en sus glúteos.

—No es necesario que hagas eso. —Soltó una vez adivino las intenciones de su nuevo cliente.

Pero este no le hizo caso y entonces con sus manos fijas en cada glúteo se los separo para echar una ojeada en su interior.

—Tienes una entrada hermosa. —Dijo Sebastián mirando con lujuria aquel interior rosado y completamente lampiño. Entonces no se resistió más y le dio una lambida.

Kurt soltó un pequeño gemido.

—¿No deberías tener asco de hacer eso a un puto?

—Supongo que ser el primer cliente tiene sus beneficios. —Respondió Sebastián. —Además, la dilatación es un factor importante.

—Idiota. —Susurró Kurt enroscando su mirada hacia atrás, en un gesto hilarante. En serio que esa persona era todo un caso. ¿Con quién se pensaba que estaba jodiendo? ¿Con un virgen de primaria?

Estaba más que claro que ese idiota no conocía nada de su mundo y los riesgos que un puto debe correr. Pero bueno, al final de cuentas no tenía nada de malo recibir un poco de "atención" y "gentileza", cierto.

Sebastián, al mirar que ese mocoso malcriado no dijo nada, continuo con su cometido. Acerco de nuevo su rostro hacia aquel pequeño botoncito rosado y comenzó a deslizar la punta de su lengua sobre los bordes. Lo hizo por varias veces, moviéndose en círculos y procurando mojar la punta de su lengua con saliva para mantener esa "zona" lubricada. Entonces lo intentó con un dedo, al cual se unió un segundo y finalizó con un tercero, mientras Kurt por su parte sentía que se diluía en un mar placer.

No iba negarlo, tener ese tipo de "atenciones" era toda una pasada. Pero él no era el tipo de persona acostumbrada únicamente a recibir atención. Así que, tentado por su orgullo se dio la vuelta dejando a Sebastián con un rostro confuso.

Sin decirle una palabra se agacho acomodar una de las prendas que se encontraban en el césped y con sus ojos le indico a Sebastián que se sentará allí. El mencionado le hizo caso, se sentó sobre la prenda con sus piernas estiradas y las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en el césped. Kurt, haciendo lo propio, busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón el preservativo y una vez se lo coloco a Sebastián se sentó en su regazo, con sus glúteos aprisionando intencionalmente la erección palpitante y dura.

Sebastián soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su rostro hacia adelante, en busca de esos labios húmedos y carnosos. Kurt, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, le acepto la invitación y lo beso con pasión desbordante, con sus labios apretando con fuerzas la boca ajena e introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad que le esperaba ansiosa.

En medio de todo ese arrebato sintió como Sebastián le levantó sus caderas y entonces, sin ninguna consideración, lo penetro de una. Centímetro a centímetro Kurt sintió como la carne dura y caliente de Sebastián se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo cortando sus entrañas, lo cual hizo que no pudiera evitar dejar escapar el pequeño gruñido que salió de su boca, provocando que el mayor se separa al instante sus labios.

—Lo siento.—Dijo con notoria preocupación.

—Estoy bien.—Le dijo Kurt con una gentil sonrisa, la primera que le dedicaba en toda la noche a decir verdad.—Solo me tomaste por sorpresa.—Susurro a un centímetro de sus labios, mirando fijamente los ojos dilatados de Sebastián.—Vamos, no te detengas.—Finalizo y entonces comenzó a devorarle los labios. Sebastián por su parte sintió que esas últimas palabras le alborotaron todas sus hormonas y segado por el fuego y la pasión que sentía por dentro tomo a Kurt de sus caderas y comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo por toda la extensión de su miembro.

—Dios, eres un encanto.—Susurró quedamente sobre el cuello de Kurt, mientras este le ayudaba empujando sus caderas hacía arriba y hacia abajo, volviéndolo completamente loco.

De un momento a otro sintió como su nuevo cliente se levantaba del suelo sin quitarlo a él de encima hasta dejarlo acostado sobre la prenda, indicándole que se diera la vuelta. Kurt le hizo caso y se colocó en cuatro puntos, dejando así ante Sebastián un panorama tan erótico y gratificante que no dudo ningún segundo en tomarlo fuertemente de las caderas y penetrarlo nuevamente. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación placentera que estaban viviendo en ese momento y comenzaron a moverse. Juntos. Incrementando la intensidad poco a poco mientras el placer crecía en sus entrañas como un rio desbordado.

A ese ritmo Kurt sabía que Sebastián no daría mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no le importo, mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo embestido él dejo caer su cabeza sobre el suelo y con sus dedos se aferró al pasto. Sebastián realmente era muy apasionado y frenético, Kurt se preguntaba cómo podía mantener ese ritmo tan intenso por tanto tiempo y sin tomarse la molestia de dar un respiro. Pero, a decir verdad, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Contrario a lo que su apariencia aparentaba, lo cierto es que a Kurt le encantaba que sus clientes fueran de esa manera, que fueran dominantes, que tomaran la iniciativa y llenaran cada espacio de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente en blanco.

Y aquello estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pudo sentir como Sebastián le enterraba las uñas en sus glúteos al mismo tiempo que movía la polla en su interior de manera desenfrenada. Kurt sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, lo podía sentir en la forma en cómo se tensaba su cuerpo con cada acometida que daba. El por su parte se dedicó a esperarlo apoyándose en sus codos y levantó más el trasero para que su nuevo cliente lo llenara entero. Sebastián se lo agradeció depositando un beso en su espalda y entonces sin dejar de moverse con locura cegadora, empujando su cadera hacía adelante y hacía atrás, sintió como su miembro se hinchaba en medio de aquel interior estrecho y delicioso.

Soltó una maldición y dos segundos después se encontraba viendo estallidos de colores tan similares a los fuegos artificiales. Kurt, naturalmente exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el suelo seguido de un Sebastián que se colocó sobre su espalda con el aliento entre cortado y su cuerpo completamente empapado de sudor.

Ambos yacieron allí por un par de minutos, Kurt con su nariz enterrada en el pasto y Sebastián repartiendo pequeños y castos besos sobre su nuca, su cabello y los bordes de sus orejas.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto dando una mordida en el hombro ajeno.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Respondió, pensando en que era momento de partir. —¿Sabes dónde está mi bóxer?

—Creo que si, déjame alcanzarlo por ti.—Dijo Sebastián saliendo de su interior, colocándose de pie y yendo por la prenda.—Aquí esta.—Lo coloco sobre su mano y busco de la misma manera su ropa. Una vez la encontró se deshizo del condón y ambos comenzaron a vestirse en silencio. Con sus mentes sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Para Sebastián ese fue un momento incomodo, a decir verdad. Tal vez era por su inexperiencia de estar con un "chico como Kurt", o a lo mejor era porque por dentro sentía un poco de culpa por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sin embargo, verla la poca importancia y solemnidad con la que Kurt actuaba, como si aquello no fuese nada del otro mundo para él, ya que en realidad así lo era; trajo a Sebastián un poco de serenidad.

—Te ayudo. —Dijo Sebastián al ver como el chico tenia las intenciones de recoger su chamarra del suelo. Kurt permitió que Sebastián recogiera su chamarra del piso y se la colocara, y en esa acción no pudo dejar de mirarlo con atención. Para él ese hombre era totalmente un idiota, hacer todas esas consideraciones por un puto. ¿Es que acaso lo hacía porque sentía lastima por él?

Ese último pensamiento provoco que la mandíbula se le pusiera rígida y la boca le supiera amarga. Estaba más que claro que él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, mucho menos la de un hombre como ese. La de un policía idiota y que al final de cuentas resulto siendo como los otros.

—Tengo que irme…—Soltó haciendo un gesto al cual Sebastián entendió al instante. Saco de la bolsa del pantalón su cartera y mientras la abría miro con sus ojos el rostro de Kurt.—Son cien dólares.—Respondió este de manera escéptica.

Sebastián sacó de su cartera doscientos dólares y se los entrego. Kurt por lo general contaba en frente de sus clientes el dinero para corroborar el pago exacto. Sin embargo, esa noche estaba tan necesitado de alejarse de ese lugar, de ese hombre, que solo metió el dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón y se dio la vuelta. Era el momento exacto para marcharse y lo haría sin decir un adiós siquiera.

Pero Sebastián lo tomo de una de sus muñecas y lo obligo a que lo mirara al rostro.

—No me gustaría que nos despidiéramos así. —Le dijo.—Vamos te invito a cenar a algún lugar.

Kurt inmediatamente pudo ver que la expresión insegura en su cara decía todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Le estaba preguntando por pura cortesía, seguramente pensando que era lo correcto. Que patético era realmente ese hombre.

—Tú debes de estar loco. —Le respondió alejando su mano de la Sebastián.—Yo mejor me voy.

Dio unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Qué?., No, espera Kurt.—Le dijo siguiéndole los pasos.—Hombre lo digo en serio, no me gustaría que nos despidiéramos así.

—¿¡Y de que otra forma puede despedirse un puto de su cliente!?—Soltó completamente molesto.

Sebastián, apenado por la situación miro para otro lado.

—Okay, mira. Sé lo que tratas de hacer. —Dijo Kurt sereno. Para Sebastián era muy extraño ver como ese chico de piel pálida y ojos taciturnos podía enfadarse con tanta vehemencia y tranquilizarse al segundo siguiente. — Pero por desgracia no eres el primero y dudo que seas el último en hacer una cosa similar, pero te pediré amablemente que solo te alejes. Míralo como realmente es, tu solo pagaste por mis servicios y ya, no me debes nada a cambio y yo tampoco te lo debo.

Sebastián lo miro a los ojos.

—Supongo que así es más fácil. —Respondió con la voz a medio hilo, realmente se sentía incómodo con esa situación. Pero debía de aceptar que el chico tenía razón.—Entonces…, te deseo suerte Kurt Hummel.—Dijo estirando su mano.

Kurt, un poco dudoso, estrecho su mano con la de Sebastián.

—Cuídate mucho, "poli".—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.—Y espero nunca volverme a encontrar contigo en la vida .

Ambos sonrieron ante ese último comentario y entonces el chico flacucho con ojos nostálgicos, solamente se fue.

Sebastián miro su silueta por un par de segundos, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido…, entonces sonrió con ironía, ya que no cabía duda que esa noche su racha de policía honorable se había ido a la completa mierda y que al igual que sus "colegas" había terminado siendo una completa basura que solo busco satisfacer sus placeres egoístas en el cuerpo de un pobre desdichado. Por supuesto que no había punto de comparación, él no se había aprovechado de Kurt en ningún momento, solo compro sus servicios, ¿A caso había algo de malo en eso?

Pero entonces se pregunto porque en su interior sentía un poco de culpa, tal vez era porque no dejaba de pensar que le hubiese gustado despedirse de él de una mejor manera, o a lo mejor era porque no podía evitar pensar en lo penosa y trágica que debía de ser la vida de ese joven y hermoso muchacho y él no había hecho nada por ayudarle. Sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro que un chico como Kurt jamás aceptaría su ayuda…, porque al final de cuentas él era como un perro callejero que hace tiempo había roto su correa y a donde fuese, él era libre. Libre de recorrer su propio camino y luchar sus propias batallas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, hola. Soy un poco nuevo por acá, la verdad es que no soy tan nuevo. Hace algunos años atrás yo también formaba parte de este mundo pero por razones personales (de las cuales me limitaré a no hablar, ya que me quiero mantener en el "anonimato") me tuve que alejar. Sin embargo, un día de estos mientras revisaba algunos archivos de mi antigua computadora me tope con una carpeta donde tenía muchas ideas vagas con el anhelo de algún día convertirse en una historia. Lo que no sabía en ese entonces es que pasarían muchos años para ello. Y pues, de todas ellas escogí compartir está con ustedes porque me llamo "mucho" la atención (:V) y por ello decidí finalizar el capitulo que estaba a medias. Lo cierto es que me costo un poco darle continuación al capitulo porque tuve que batallar con mi yo del pasado en cuanto a poner de manifiesto la idea que quería transmitir. Además de ello, estoy muy oxidado como escritor debido a mi poca practica, pero prometo ponerme las pilas :D. Por ello es que mi mayor logro será saber que con mi escrito al menos logré entretener a alguien, así que si fue el caso no seas mala o malo y dame tu opinión. Yo te lo agradeceré infinitamente. Sin otro particular que agregar, me despido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
